Arrow through the Heart
by little brown shoe
Summary: With Sigrid furious at Bard for not teaching her archery, Kili offered his services. Feeling unsure about the whole thing, Fili followed to make sure the two did not poke each other's eyes out. - A FilixSigrid one-shot


Summary: With Sigrid furious at Bard for not teaching her archery, Kili offered his services. Feeling unsure about the whole thing, Fili followed to make sure the two did not poke each other's eyes out. - A FilixSigrid one-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit.

* * *

><p><span>Arrow through the Heart<span>

_A Filgrid one-shot where Fili and Sigrid bond over bows and Kili thinks himself cupid._

.

Sigrid looked out in awe to the dwarves who clashed on the training fields. Some sported split lips, or shallow cuts, but they seemed invigorated and happy more than anything. Glancing away from the close combat with swords and knives, Sigrid saw the archery range and her heart leaped.

She turned to her Da, who was watching her with a frown on his hardened face.

"No," he said before turning back to Bilbo who had offered to be their guide from the gate.

"But-"

"We will not talk of this right now," Bard said cooly, and Sigrid knew that was the end of it. She wanted to snap about how she was of age now, that she should learn to defend herself like everyone else even if it was peace. That if Bard wanted her to live up to her Lady of Dale title, she needed to know how to protect her people. She knew he was only trying to protect her, but it still made Sigrid's anger flare dangerously.

Sigrid often remembered the helpless feeling, of watching Fili and two elves take down that orc when she had just shook, scared down to her bones. She held on to Tilda with all she had, as Sigrid was afraid she would lose herself in the frightening fight.

Bilbo diplomatically ignored their spat and continued on their their faux-tour to the halls where they would meet up with Thorin.

Sigrid did not hide the way her gaze lingered on the fields, and the bellows that rang out from it.

.

Fili did not bother to hide a yawn as he entered their royal dining room. Yet a moment later, as he saw there were two more figures than usual, the blonde wished he had held it back. Fili also wished he was not in his rumbled sleep clothing. He had completely forgotten that Bard and his heir were visiting to meet in person about trade agreements.

The blonde expected his and Kili's less-than-royal entrance to be met with a glare from Dis and Thorin both, but they were instead looking at each other quizzically. Taking it as a rare opportunity to avoid their scrutiny, Fili slid in to his customary chair and pulled at Bilbo's sleeve.

"What's going on?" he whispered as Kili leaned over to hear Bilbo's response.

"Sigrid wants to learn how to shoot a bow, but Bard's being difficult about it," the hobbit explained.

"Why?" Fili asked in shock, and belated realized he had said that at a louder volume than intended.

This time Fili was met with matching glares from the other pair of siblings at the table.

"I simply don't have the time," Bard said stoically.

Fili glanced at Sigrid. He had thought he had seen anger in enemies he was cutting down, but the girl looked positively livid. It was like she had been denied her freedom, and Fili supposed that in a way she had.

"I'll teach you," Kili said.

If possible, the air stilled even further in tension.

"What?" Sigrid asked first, her anger abated for the moment as her clear eyes widened.

"I'll teach you how to shoot a bow," Kili repeated with a wide grin. "Me and Tauriel of course. The best two archers of our respected races, really."

.

It seemed that visible anger ran in the family. Bard looked like he was dying as slow as possible from infection, or maybe a sickness, when he bade farewell to his eldest child. Sigrid in turned seemed angelic with her light hair and easy smile.

Thorin had agreed to Kili's proposition, thinking like Sigrid it was demanded of leaders to be at least versed in weaponry to help defend their people. Bard had tried to argue, but then Sigrid pointed out that she was an adult in her own right, and could do what she wanted.

Fili had picked at his plate through the entire breakfast, wondering when it would be polite to run the fuck away from the family drama. It was bad enough Fili had to deal with the tension of Kili being ensnared by an elf, and Fili was not going to stick his foot out to get crushed by human irrationality.

Unfortunately, Kili did not have that survivor instinct. Which, just like at the Battle of Five Armies, forced Fili to follow after him.

Which was how Fili found himself trailing after his brother and two, tall feminine figures after Bard's parting. The blonde had duties as heir to attend to, but instead Fili was taking his precious time to make sure his idiot brother and elf did not accidentally hurt their closest ally's child. Still, it was only for a week. Fili could last that long without rest to keep up on his other duties. And Thorin had given him such a pointed look when Kili had offered his service, and who was Fili to refuse his favorite (sole alive) uncle?

Even Fili could admit the first day passed by effortlessly. It was probably because all it curtailed was showing the lass just how to hold the bow, and then forcing her to run laps. Fili thought it a little harsh, but then Kili and Tauriel were doing them with her. If anything, Kili was the odd one out, with his shorter stature and heavier form. It was almost comical to watch, and it was obviously something the elf had brought in to his brother's routine weapons practice.

Fili spent his time between reading proposed treaties between guilds, or trade agreements between humans beyond Dale. As they now had an infinite amount of treasure, Thorin was adamant about spreading the wealth so it could not congregate and take his mind like before.

Some days Fili wondered if it had been better for them to fall, to let this kingdom get plundered and left to house nothing at all. But then the blonde would see the way Kili laughed without abandon, or the way Thorin would begrudgingly let Bilbo braid flowers in his braids.

.

Training was hard: there was no getting around it. If it was not the blisters from arrows on her fingers, it was the throbbing in her shoulders. Or the ache even in her teeth, as Sigrid had the bad habit of grinding her teeth when concentrating on something new.

But the biggest hurdle was soon revealed to be that Kili, while not not a horrible teacher, was not a very attentive one. Tauriel was always distracting him, causing the energetic dwarf to migrate over to her instead of Sigrid. It was truly annoying, and Sigrid felt envy not for the elf's beauty for once, but how she kept stealing away her teacher.

Her next arrow hit a bullseye, but it was the target to the right of the haystack she had aimed for.

"Prince Kili is neglecting his duties," Sigrid muttered as she lowered the borrowed bow dejectedly.

"It was bound to happen. I'm surprised you didn't see it coming, what with you being there for that stary-eyed confession and all."

Sigrid turned to the voice, and then looked down to see Prince Fili standing with his arms crossed. One of his braided mustaches swayed as he gave a crooked half-smile.

"I thought it partially as a result from his fever," Sigrid said with a helpless shrug.

"Nope. That's how he always acts around the lass," Fili answered.

Sigrid sighed, and moved her weight from one hip to another. She should have known it was much too good to have a prince teach her the ways of the bow. Now her Da would definitely be too busy sulking over his girl growing up to teach her.

"Your stance isn't wide enough. As a lass, your center of gravity is in your hips. Kili has been teaching you like a man, where our balance comes from our shoulders."

Again, Sigrid turned to look at Fili in mixture of confusion and shock.

The blonde huffed, and uncrossed his arms as he approached her. Sigrid was sure the squawk she let out when Fili grabbed her back knee and pulled it out more was anything but ladylike.

"Now try it. And actually aim, and exhale when you release."

This time, Sigrid hit the target assigned to her lane. Yes, it was just at the tip of the target, but she was overjoyed all the same. She turned to thank Fili, but noticed his blue eyes were focused on the target in thought. His profile was quite dashing, and Sigrid told herself to breathe and not get ahead of herself.

"I thought you fought with swords," Sigrid said over the beating of her heart.

"It's my preferred weapon, but as the heir, I was forced to master everything. Here, let's see if we can help with your aim now."

.

Fili had not meant to take over Kili's position as Sigrid's teacher. Yet whenever he looked up from his work, she was either floundering without enough strict instruction, or Kili was off flirting with the elf. He had thought his brother would stay on this project longer than two days, but Fili was used to sweeping in and taking on Kili's half finished projects.

From his Smaug-themed pipe to give to Bilbo, to the golden combs for their mum to remind her of their late Father's hair, and now to the human Kili had taken under his proverbial wing.

Sigrid was actually not that bad of a student. She was clearly hesitant about Fili at first, which the blonde nearly took offense to. She had so easily taken to Kili, but the dark haired prince did have charm equal to that of a hapless puppy. Fili was more of a smart creature that people toed around for good reason.

The blonde was afraid for a day that with her being young and a lass unaccustomed to this lifestyle, she would snap from his harsh instructions. Yet Sigrid did not disagree with Fili's strict teaching regime and orders (a technique Fili had gleaned from Dwalin). It actually seemed to motivate her more than Kili's soft tips and hums.

Somedays she was distracted by the noise and clatter around her, so on the fourth day Fili decided she had deserved a break. From her staying in the guest rooms adjacent to Bilbo in the royal wing, it was obvious she had not seen much of the mountain. She visited for the Durin's Day celebration these past few years, but that was only one hallway.

Fili took her down to the mines, the kitchens, the under construction gardens, and then even to the top of the mountain.

"Where are you going?"

Sigrid's voice was nearly lost to the wind, but Fili turned around to see her staring at him with a furrowed brow. Fili had been smart enough to borrow some of his outer clothes for her, as she would have been shivering in her usual shirt and trousers. It was comical to see how bulky her torso was by his vest, as her skinny legs stuck out. She reminded him of an odd bird, but Fili decided that was not a kind thing to share and so kept it to himself.

"We're going on a quest, of course," Fili answered. "To see just how good you've gotten these past three days."

Fili thought of the papers that must be piling up, of the meeting he was missing to spend time with Sigrid on this surprise hunting expedition. But it all felt worth it when Fili took out the bow he had hidden in his vest, and saw the lass' face practically light up in glee.

.

Sigrid could see the doe in the clearing, and felt her heartbeat accelerate. It was no big buck, or prancing pheasant with colorful plumage, but it would offer a good amount of meat for the mountain to enjoy. Maybe Bombur could roast it, or make it in to a hearty stew.

"Now remember, just breathe," Fili said from right beside her as they hid behind a rotting log. "And you need to flatten your spine more."

It was all the warning Sigrid got before a wide, heavy hand fell on her back. Even through the fur and layers she could feel the heat from Fili's hand as it pressed down, and she obediently bent her back down a bit.

"We'll eat well tonight."

Sigrid took the risk of looking away from the doe to glance at Fili's profile. Being at the same level, with their sides nearly pressed intimately against each other, Sigrid was reminded again of how pretty his braids looked framing his bearded face.

Despite his clear attractiveness, she thought of how he spoke like she had already shot it. Fili trusted her ability to an almost blind level despite her novice level, that it made her resolve strengthen.

Sigrid took a last shallow breath, and exhaled as she let her arrow fly.

.

Fili could admit yesterday was more than just pleasant. He had not been out of the mountain to feel the crisp Autumn chill in far too long. The blonde had enjoyed stretching his legs, even if it meant having to haul back a deer on the way back. Sigrid had kindly offered to help, but Fili shook away her attempts to help away. Even with it gutted, the deer easily weighed more than the lass.

Of course Bombur and Bilbo were ecstatic about meat so fresh, and went about making pies and a stew and a roast. As Fili and Sigrid were the ones who had shot it down, they were allowed to laze about the kitchen and get the first of the pies. Fili was a little surprised to see finish an entire pie together, and then tuck in to a second one. It completely ruined their appetites for dinner, but Sigrid had looked so content that Fili found nothing against the childish behavior.

But then of course Fili had to deal with the smirks Kili kept giving him, which only amplified as Fili and Sigrid broke apart from him and Tauriel to get back to her training the day after. Yesterday has proved just how easily a natural Sigrid was with the right guidance.

They were currently standing by her target, studying the angle of how the arrows had hit, when Fili heard a threatening whistling approach.

The blonde instinctively jumped aside, and just managed to hold back a majestic bellow at the sudden attack. Because a moment later, an arrow became imbedded in the grass where he had been standing. Huffing, Fili looked over to glare at a waving Kili, but then paused to yell when he realized something.

In his haste, Fili had jumped closer instead of away from Sigrid. His face was very nearly pressed against her chest, and he could feel his chest brush against her stomach. He was too shocked at their sudden closeness to look up at Sigrid's face, and wondered which way was best to politely distance himself.

"Look out!" Sigrid cried before Fili was picked up.

Sigrid used Fili's weight and momentum to spin them both about, this time avoiding an arrow that was a longer than the first and tipped with feathers of a red-hawk.

Fili could not say who he was angrier at: Kili and Tauriel for shooting arrows at them, or Sigrid for throwing him about like a leaf in the wind. The save had not been that dramatic, as she had barely managed to get him off the ground from his heavy weight. Still, the prince's pride was hurt.

He turned to the human, intent to snap that he was not her younger brother Bain. Yet Fili stopped when he saw Sigrid's kind smile, nearly identical to the one she had given him after shooting down the deer yesterday.

.

Sigrid trotted after a pair of brothers and a tall elf. While usually they dined in private quarters , Sigrid had made a comment enquiring about the rest of the dwarves that had come up from her toilet. Fili had nodded, and said they could dine with them tonight if she liked.

Thinking how she only had one more night before her Da would be coming back to retrieve her, Sigrid had eagerly agreed. So that was how Fili agreed and sent a message to King Thorin that they would not dine with them tonight. Now after a day of training, Sigrid almost wanted to retreat to the royal wing and have a good long soak before having a nice, quiet dinner affair.

Because when they entered the eating hall, Sigrid was assaulted with sounds, smells and sights. Fili had shown her this before on the tour, but it had been nearly empty at the off hour. Now at the height of dinner time, all the tables seemed full and rowdy.

Kili immediatly ran off to find everyone, Tauriel obediently trotting after him. Sigrid watched Fili affectionately roll his eyes before he grabbed her wrist to pull her forward. Sigrid thought the action odd, as Fili was nearly as reserved as her, but she understood a moment later as Sigrid was nearly lost in the river of dwarves.

At least, until they looked up and noticed her. Then they moved aside to give them easy passage, but she could feel their eyes stay on her even after Sigrid had passed. It made the human squirm, and wonder what she had done for such open attention.

"I better get two plates, else it'll all be pilfered from Kili," Fili said when they finally arrived at a table full of foods.

Sigrid hummed uncomittedly, and looked around again at the full hall. The dwarves did not even have the chagrin to look away when she met their eyes with hers, and Sigrid found herself the one blushing and looking away. She felt her shoulders slump in on themselves in a futile attempt to make her shorter, smaller, and overall more discrete. It was just impossible, when she stood at least a head taller than most of them.

"Don't mind the stares. They're just jealous they're not as tall as me," Fili said next to her, and Sigrid turned just in time to see his already impressive chest puff out even more.

This made her laugh suddenly, the action causing her spine to straighten again. When she glanced back, she noticed that everyone was now turning away and muttering to themselves.

"And they probably think your hair looks pretty," Fili admitted.

Sigrid stared down at him, shocked at the willing compliment.

"For a human and all. Just make sure it doesn't get bleached further from the sun, else they'll think you take after an elf from the light color."

Sigrid did not have much more time to blush over Fili's comments, as Kili returned to drag them back to where he had wrangled all the company he could find back together.

.

She did not want to leave the mountain, but Sigrid had made an agreement to Da. If she had learned anything about trailing him on how to take care of a growing Dale, Sigrid knew that promises needed to be kept.

But that did not stop her from sulking to the gate, and sighing when she saw that her parent was early. He was standing beside his horse, the reigns in his hands and clearly ready to bolt once she got on the other horse Bard had brought.

Fili and Kili had followed her after breakfast to see her off, and she turned to them with a furrowed brow and lips pressed against each other in bitterness. Kili gave her a beaming smile, promising to teach her all the dwarven dances when she returned in some time for Durin's Day. It made some of the tension leave Sigrid's shoulders, and she felt much better indeed when Kili swarmed forward to give a harsh hug around her stomach.

The blonde prince had been oddly silent throughout her parting with his brother, and Sigrid turned to him with her tongue feeling heavy. It had felt longer than week, and she did not want to let go of this fledgling affection she had for Fili.

"I'll make you a better one next time, as I only had a night to make this one," Fili spoke with an apologetic frown.

Sigrid, who had been so busy staring at his face and trying to memorize it, just now noticed the bow and quiver in his hands he offered up to Sigrid.

"I made the arrows!" Kili boasted loudly.

She opened her mouth a few times, but found no words could express the gratitude she felt at the simple gesture of kindness. She reached for the bow, and while the wood was still a tad rough, and in need of another oiling, she instantly fell in love with it.

"You stayed up all night to make this?" Sigrid asked as she weighed it in her hand, and then pulled back the string in awe.

"He was definitely cursing all night," Kili muttered.

"Thank you," Sigrid said as she clutched the bow close to her chest. "Thank you so much, for everything. Both of you."

They gave her smiles that matched their personalities before they bowed in tandem, their loose hair flipping dramatically as a result of it.

.

Fili despised how they had to personally greet every guest that celebrate in their festivities. Truly that brown wizard was only here for Bilbo's new strain of mushrooms, but Uncle was anything but polite on this day of celebration.

Yet this year Fili was fidgeting not only from boredom, but in anticipation for when he could see Sigrid again. It had been two months since her week-long stay, and Fili dully realized that he missed her three weeks in. There had been a few letters between them, but they were polite and Fili did not mention how he had been praticing with a bow more than before. Or that now his work desk was nearly buried underneath bows of all sorts. Kili and Tauriel both eyed the models gredily, but Fili was firm that Sigrid would get to choose first.

The prince's attention was grasped as he saw Bard walk forward, but only with his two younger children.

"Where's Sigrid?" Kili asked over Thorin's formal greeting.

Bard shot an angry glare at Kili, and then one oddly enough Fili, before he walked off without answering the question.

"Do I have anything to worry over?" Thorin asked with a raised eyebrow to his nephews.

They both chirped that everything was fine, despite the heavy stone of disappointment in Fili's stomach. The weight only grew as they continued down the line of visitors, and still there was no pretty human with long golden hair that, unlike his, curled.

Just when Fili had given up hope, and he would be drowning his disappointment in mead tonight, he caught the flash of a bright shade that no dwarf would wear.

Sigrid looked lovely and regal in the thick sky blue dress. It was not tight against her body, or taken in to specific measurements like the dwarrowdams preferred. Yet it was not her figure dressed up that captured Fili's eyes, as much as the quails that she held in one of her hands. Their small bodies seemed perfectly in-tact, and Fili realized in awe that she must have stuck them with arrows through their small heads. It showed even greater skill then when she had shot that deer through the heart.

The bow Fili had made her hung from her right shoulder, and Fili felt his ribs rise with pride.

Thorin and Dis did not even voice any protest as Sigrid bypassed them to stand before Fili. In turn, Fili felt the hands at his sides grip in to fists from nerves.

"I don't know how dwarf courting goes, but with humans we start with a present of intent showing our skill and worth," Sigrid informed.

"So you brought me dead birds," Fili said with a smile that threatened to grow and make his mustache braids swing.

"I was going to shoot down the moon, but I thought it wise to leave that for Kili."

Kili squawked like a kicked goat, but it was quickly overtaken by their mum's deep laughter. Fili could not tell if that was a smile or grimace on Thorin's face, but he decided it was more important to offer Sigrid his open hands.

Understanding, Sigrid handed over the birds to one of Fili's open-faced palms, and comfortably fit her hand in his other.

.

FIN


End file.
